Twelve Days of Christmas
by Techytechy
Summary: One-shots of the famous song 'On the 12th day of Christmas.' Right now: 'On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... two pairs of clothes and a bow that was fuzzy' Hope you enjoy.
1. A Bow That Was Fuzzy

**On The 12 Days of Christmas**

_On the 1__st__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… a hair bow that was fuzzy!_

Blossom flew around Townsville, scanning the city for any crimes. There was only five more days 'till Christmas and she wanted to make sure everything in the city was calm and nothing _naughty_ would happen like last year.

As she flew around, she saw Mojo sitting on a park bench, as if waiting for something, or someone. Suspicious of the crimes that the monkey might do, she flew towards him and landed in front of him.

"Hello _Mojo_," she said firmly, "what are you doing here?"

Mojo looked up and glared at her.

"Hello Blossom Utonium, it is _so_ nice to see you," he said with sarcasm. Blossom scoffed.

He continued. "As much as we hate each other and have been enemies for years, meaning I find you as a spoiled brat that needs to be destroyed, I have decided to give you this gift since it will be, as most people say, 'the day when the son of God was born', meaning that it will be Christmas, so-."

"Just get to the point," Blossom said impatiently. Mojo glared at her once more.

"I am giving you this gift for Christmas."

Blossom blinked once, then twice. Why would an evil monkey who has been trying to destroy her and her sister for _years_ be giving her a present? How confusing indeed.

Being polite, Blossom took the present from Mojo's hands, tearing it open carefully as if it would explode in her face any second. When she opened the box lid, it revealed a fuzzy red bow with a bell on it. She was surprised, yet still confused.

"Wait, wait, wait," Blossom said, "why are you giving this to me? We're _enemies_ and I'm pretty sure you know what that means."

Mojo rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'Be good for goodness sake'?"

"Yes, but what does that-," Blossom stopped. She had realized what Mojo had done. He wanted a Merry Christmas and a present from Santa, so he was trying to be nice. It was strange, but sweet…in a weird way.

"Oh, then…thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Well, bye." Blossom flew in the sky. Mojo heard an echo saying "Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

**A/N: I'm going to try to make 12 chapters with my own lyrics. As you can see, it will be romance, since it says 'My true love gave to me…' I'm thinking about the second saying. Send me ideas for the next pairing, but the no RRB/PPG pairings, there is way more out there for you can read. So, send me a pairing idea, and while you're at it, how about a review? :D God, I sound like a RRB/PPG shipper…no offense.**


	2. Two Pairs of Clothes

**On The 12 Days of Christmas**

_On the 2__nd__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… 2 pairs of clothes and a hair bow that was fuzzy._

Bubbles stared into the toy shop window, watching all the wonderful toys spark with excitement. Curious, Bubbles flew in the toy store. Parents were looking at toys with their children, hearing them say "I want _that _one for Christmas!"

Of course, Bubbles was excited for Christmas. She had been good girl this year and was excited to see what she would get this year. Hopefully, she would get some new dolls, that way Octi could have company this year.

She walked into the doll section, deciding to look at the doll clothes. Bubbles felt that maybe for Christmas this year, she can get some clothes for Octi. He'd feel so special if she gets them.

Seeing it was about to snow, Bubbles remembered that she had to help her sisters put up the Christmas tree. She ran out of the toy store, nearly bumping into someone. She turned around, seeing it was Mike Believe from school.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mike, I'm in a rush," Bubbles apologized as she picked him up.

Mike blushed, probably because he almost knocked over a PowerPuff Girl. "It's alright Bubbles."

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks. Bye!" She flew into the sky. As Mike watched, he walked to his house. Bubbles was so nice to him, nicer than Blossom. He wanted to give her something this year so he could his gratitude for helping him.

He remembered that he saw her looking at two doll clothes in toy store. He checked his pockets, finding two dollars. It was just enough to buy them.

He walked in the toy store, picking up the small clothes that were once in Bubbles's hands. Giving them to clerk, he thought about what he was doing. The clerk seemed to notice this.

"I see you're buying two doll clothes. For your sister, I see?" The clerk asked. Mike looked up and shook his head.

"No, it's for a friend," he replied.

"Ah, a _special_ someone I see, huh?" Mike blushed lightly as heard the clerk emphasized on the word 'special'. Mike nodded his head a tiny bit, still blushing.

"I guess you could say that."

The clerk chuckled, "Don't worry kid, your secret is safe with me," he said with a wink.

Mike grabbed the bag and headed towards the door. Right before he closed it, he heard the clerk say "Have a Merry Christmas kid!"

He turned to the clerk with a smile and said, "Don't worry, I will!" He said as he left. The clerk chuckled as he put the money in the cash register.

"Cute kid," he said to himself, "Hope he gets lucky."

**A/N: Not really sure if this is good. But~, it's a Bubbles/Mike! :D Hopefully, I'll think of the next line soon.**


End file.
